Te quiero
by Lumi Grayson
Summary: "Luego de un par de minutos, dirigió ambas manos hacia las del contrario y entrelanzándolas afirmó: Te quiero, Kenma." {Viñeta cursi/KenHina}


Ni los personajes o la imagen utilizada para la portada me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

Ni la lluvia cayendo con fuerza detenía a la población de la capital japonesa aquella tarde. Las masas se movían de un extremo a otro por las calles, cubriéndose con paraguas, maletines o lo que tuvieran a mano.

Algunos pocos, como Kenma, se mantenían refugiados bajo las galerías de los negocios.

Kozume estaba cansado y el cabello húmedo le molestaba y se le pegaba a la frente, por más que intentara echarlo hacia atrás. Debió llevar algo con que atarlo y por supuesto, debió llevar un paraguas. Pero no pensó mucho en esas cosas cuando salió de su casa hace ya casi una hora.

Una hora vagando por Tokio con un solo destino al que aún no podía llegar. Si Kuroo lo viera ahora se reiría mucho de él, luego de regañarlo. Quizá debió aceptar su ayuda.

Pero Kenma, a sus dieciocho años, estaba seguro de poder hacer aquello sin la intervención de su mejor amigo. Eso pensó cuando se dirigió a la parada de autobús luego de avisarle a su madre que iría a buscar a Shouyou en la estación de trenes. En ese momento no llovía pero el aire pesado que se cernía sobre él debió servirle de advertencia.

—Disculpa, ¿tienes hora? —la voz dulce de una señora mayor sacó al rubio de sus lamentaciones, asintiendo despacio, el chico revisó la hora en su teléfono tratando de ignorar las casi treinta llamadas perdidas y su buzón de mensajes lleno.

—Son las seis —respondió con pesadumbre.

Hinata había llegado en el tren de las cinco, Kenma le había pedido que no se moviera o terminaría perdido por Tokio aunque Shouyou le había dicho que podía tomar un taxi, después de todo, el pelirrojo tenía su dirección.

Esa era la primera vez que Hinata pasaría unos días en Tokio con él, desde que _empezaron algo._

Tenían una especie de relación, no necesitaban ponerle nombre. Los hacía sentir bien tenerse el uno al otro y eso bastaba. A Kenma aún le acomplejaba un poco aquel sentimiento, quería al pelirrojo con tal intensidad que a veces daba miedo pero de todas formas ahí estaba él, caminando bajo la lluvia que había minimizado su fuerza.

No podía seguir esperando a que el sol volviera, no lo necesitaría si estaba con Shouyou, si podía ver otra vez su cálida sonrisa.

Había perdido mucho tiempo refugiándose del agua, buscando los autobuses correctos pues el servicio de transporte había parado casi por completo con la tormenta.

—Debí solo resignarme a caminar —murmuró, apretando su celular contra su pecho, aceleró el paso cuando se notó cerca de la estación.

No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar a Hinata, esa cabellera alborotada con la que soñaba frecuentemente le llamó la atención de inmediato. Quiso acercarse corriendo hacia él y abrazarle con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero sus pies no se movían. Se sintió extraño, algo parecido a la ansiedad le revolvió el estómago y se preguntó si Shouyou estaría molesto con él por tardarse tanto, por no contestar sus llamadas y mensajes mientras estuvo allí, esperándolo.

Agachó la mirada y cerrando los ojos trató de serenarse. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando sintió un par de brazos encerrarlo entre ellos, el aroma dulce y el cuerpo cálido, la risa casi musical de aquel chico hiperactivo. Sabía que era él, aun sin siquiera verlo.

—¡Wah, Kenma! ¡Me tenías tan preocupado, mírate, estás empapado y temblando! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, te sientes bien? Si quieres puedes sentar...

—Shouyou —susurró el mayor, tomando las manos del pequeño gigante, respiró hondo y le miró a los ojos que brillaban con la intensidad de siempre pero con la preocupación reflejada en ellos—, lo siento.

—¿Qué? Oh, no, no. ¡Está todo bien conmigo, no te preocupes por nada! —aseguró, a pesar de ser un despistado muchas veces, estaba orgulloso de pensar que conocía bien al antiguo armador de Nekoma—. Estoy tan feliz de verte, Kenma.

— _Tú me haces feliz —_ pensó el susodicho—. Yo igual, Shouyou. ¿Quieres tomar un taxi para ir a casa?

Aunque Hinata pensó en decirle tantas cosas, terminó por asentir en silencio.

La lluvia volvió a caer con fuerza mientras ambos volvían a la casa del mayor, quien se había quedado aparentemente dormido sobre el hombro del pelirrojo apenas se acomodaron en el taxi, pero el temblor constante en su cuerpo le dejaba claro al menor que estaba lejos de dormirse.

Suavemente, con una mano Hinata le acomodó el largo cabello bicolor, acariciándolo. Luego de un par de minutos, dirigió ambas manos hacia las del contrario y entrelanzándolas afirmó:

—Te quiero, Kenma.

Y aquello le bastó a Kozume para controlar por fin sus emociones o al menos remplazarlas por la paz que aquellas palabras le daban. Apegándose más al otro cuerpo, se permitió soltar una tímida sonrisa.

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Algo pequeño y cursi que escribí para alguien especial.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
